


In a New Light

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eva is dense, F/M, Fluff, Sparda is adorkable, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: A snowstorm hits after a bust of a job, causing Eva and Sparda to get stranded in a cabin. The things they end up talking about definitely bring them closer.





	In a New Light

Eva grumbled, glaring at the warm fire as she pulled the blanket they’d found tighter around her. It was only October, why the hell did the world have to throw them a snowstorm, especially after a complete bust of a job? It was just ridiculous. Not only that, but she could tell this place wasn’t correctly insulated for the winter, meaning she’d be shivering in front of the fire the entire night. Maybe she really should have taken Sparda at his word and let him open a portal using Yamato…

Speaking of Sparda… “Please tell me you’ve found something to eat,” she flatly said, not bothering to even look behind her.

“I would not trust this food, milady. It appears to have been left over from the summer months and smells… questionable.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “Field rations again. Yay.”

A muffled thud and what was probably a curse in some language she couldn’t recognize made her blink and look behind her. A smirk tugging at her lips when she laid eyes on Sparda glaring at a fallen container and rubbing his head. “Aww, did the big bad devil hurt his head? Do you need me to kiss it better?” she teased, not even bothering to try and hide her amusement.

Sparda just shot her a completely ineffective annoyed look before crouching and examining the container, letting out an interested noise as he did. “Correction, milady. There is a container of cocoa here that appears to be in satisfactory condition.”

“Really?” Eva asked, practically bouncing in place because of her excitement. Anything chocolate was to be appreciated after all. “Can you go get some snow please? We can boil it and have hot chocolate!”

Her hunting partner chucked and obliged, grabbing a pot from the cabinet and opening the door just long enough to scoop some snow up before immediately closing the door when he was done. Good, he learned after accidentally leaving a window open the last time they camped out in a cabin and it started raining.

They hadn’t known each other all that long, only a few months, but she was quickly learning that in a lot of ways, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda could more accurately be titled the Legendary Dork Knight. Or at least while they were alone. He was much more composed while they were in public for some reason. Maybe her accidentally shooting him in the head when they first met had messed up his mind just enough to make him a dork around her. Yes, that had to be it, why else would he follow her around like a lost puppy?

Anyway, the allure of hot cocoa was enough for Eva to reluctantly leave her place in front of the fire and start the water. Several minutes later, the water was hot enough for her to take the pot off the burner, dump a very generous portion of the cocoa powder in the pot because the more chocolately something was the better, and fill two mugs to the brim, handing one to her hunting partner and reclaiming her seat in front of the fireplace.

The moment the warm drink crossed her lips, she unashamedly moaned. “Sparda, dear, if you were trying to already figure out a Christmas gift, that brand of cocoa would be the ideal gift. Think about how good it would taste with milk and whipped cream!”

Sparda chucked, settling beside her. (Without his coat on too. Why oh why did he have to rub in his stupid higher body heat in her face? The worst part is she couldn’t get all that mad because she was pretty sure he didn’t even realize what he was doing this time. Not only that, but he did look good without the coat, so she couldn’t complain too much about it. …Wait, what?) “I will take that into consideration, milady,” he replied warmly.

She smiled into her mug, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. He wasn’t opposed to spending the holidays with her. She should have expected it after these last few months, but the confirmation was always appreciated. “Good. You’re stuck with me for the season then.”

“There are much worse fates to be sure,” Sparda replied, smiling at her as he took another sip. “Though, tell me, will I be meeting the parents?”

She snorted. “Next time, think about your wording more carefully. I know you have about five billion languages stuck in your head, but that’s no excuse.”

Instead of answering, her partner just looked away and sipped at his drink. …Was he pouting?

Shaking her head because obviously she was seeing things, Eva continued, “No, no parents. We’ve been estranged for years, and have heard nothing from them for the last couple.”

“You have not sought them out?”

She shrugged. “No point. Always end up arguing and I’m not going to let them give me shit for my life choices. Never realized I was doing a good thing by getting involved in demon hunting, they always said I was going to Hell despite doing my best to send them back there.” She snickered as a thought occurred to her. “Actually, I changed my mind. Why don’t I just take you to visit them and watch them freak out and throw crosses at you?”

Sparda chuckled with her. “It does get old, but for you, milady, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Thank you. It would make the entire thing worth it. Not that I’m going to be looking still, but if I somehow run into them I’ll give you a call if you’re not around.”

Silence. She could tell that Sparda wished to say something, but she had no idea what it was. If it was important, he would ask, so she just continued sipping at her delicious hot chocolate and soaking in the warmth of the fire.

Finally, Sparda asked, “Do you regret not being able to see them when you want?”

Eva blinked, shocked he was asking this. She had expected him to ask why she didn’t try to see them, or at least more details of what happened. That’s what most everyone else always did if they found out. Or at least, what they did if they even cared. Not many hunters did, after all, and estranged families- whether by choice or force- was not uncommon in their ranks. Quite the opposite in fact- she had only met a few that were still on good terms with their families in the ten years she had been hunting.

She looked at her partner, appraising. Every day they spent together it seemed like she learned something new about the man in front of her. (Yes, he may not be human, she had seen more than once, but he was still a man to her.)

“Sometimes,” she finally replied, looking down at her mug and swirling what was left of her hot chocolate. “But regardless of what I decided to do with my life it was only a matter of time. I was closer with my uncle and aunt than I was them by the time I was a teenager, and once they died everything went to pieces. I made plans to leave long before I did when I was eighteen. Sometimes I wish I had stayed in contact with some of my cousins, but it’s a moot point after all this time.”

Sparda nodded, turning his attention back to his drink, seemingly considering this the end of the conversation. Which is was, but this entire conversation made her wonder.

She knew that Sparda was practically older than dirt. She was not the first one to start a friendship with him, which she was thankful for. No one, a Legendary Dark Knight or not, could handle being alone for centuries, let alone millennia. The fond way he spoke of those he had known before told her he still missed some of them. But…

Taking in a deep breath to gather the nerve, she finally softly asked, “Sparda… are there any you regret leaving behind when you rebelled?”

This was the first time Eva had ever seen Sparda completely and utterly shocked. After wandering around for two thousand years, there wasn’t much that could shock him. Baffle him, yes, as she had seen so many times, but outright shock? Never, not in all the months they had known each other.

The shocked look quickly changed to one of wonder as he continued to look at her, making her flush and quickly look away. Not that it probably helped; he had at one point casually admitted that devils were more or less empathetic, and the fact that she was positive he still didn’t fully comprehend most human emotions still did not at all reassure her. The only good thing was that if he was still this clueless about some emotions other devils would be even worse at it…

Finally, after at least a minute of having to force herself not to start squirming under his gaze, Sparda finally answered in a tone she couldn’t quite place, “The only thing I regret regarding my rebellion was not waking up faster. But, to answer your query, yes, there are those I occasionally think of fondly and wonder if they would have followed me if I had offered, despite the need for complete secrecy.”

He looked a little uncomfortable at admitting that, enough that even though he still stared at her with something like awe, Eva did give into the urge to scoot over enough to embrace him. She had no other way to comfort them because there was nothing she could say- even if she knew the full story she doubted she’d be able to say anything he hadn’t thought of before- but she couldn’t not do anything.

He stiffened for a moment, but much quicker than expected he returned the embrace. It had been longer than she would have wanted since she had been able to hug someone, and so she definitely enjoyed the reciprocated embrace from someone she counted among her dearest friends.

She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. No, she was not imagining the sudden vibrating she could feel. “Sparda?”

“Yes?” said man practically purred.

“Did you leave something that could vibrate in your pockets?”

A moment of silence before Sparda practically jumped away from her, a… was he _blushing?_ “Uh… yes! Yes I did! I’ll just go over here and fix it!”

Eva just stared as he ran over to the other side of the room and crouched in front of the wall, not even pretending to search through his pockets. After a moment, she just shrugged and figured devils had different reactions to getting hugs than full humans and stole his now only warm chocolate. Seriously, she hoped he remembered this brand for Christmas because this was wonderful.

(Though, if she was completely honest with herself, it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good as being able to see him be so adorably awkward like this more often.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eva is dense and you can definitely tell where Dante and probably Vergil got it from. Come on, Sparda is adorably awkward around you for a reason! Don't wait until he tries to court you with demon parts! Go jump him right now!
> 
> Also I should stop projecting my love of chocolate onto other characters. But it's chocolate... the true source of power... 
> 
> Eva's backstory will probably be gotten into more in depth at some point, but suffice to say she doesn't have close family. If she did things might have turned out differently, but it's not all her fault, especially since we're years away from the twins being born at this point. (Look, the parents deserve to have had years of happiness together, okay?)
> 
> Anyway, this isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed this dumb parent fluff ^^


End file.
